famous_peoplefandomcom-20200215-history
Taylor Swift
|partner/spouse = Calvin Harris (boyfriend) |height = 1.78 m |hair colour = Blonde |eye colour = Blue |family = Scott Swift (father), Andrea Swift (mother, Austin Swift (brother) |relationships = Joe Jonas (July 2008 - October 2008) Taylor Lautner (August 2009 - November 2009) John Mayer (November 2009 - February 2010) Jake Gyllenhaal (October 2010 - December 2010) Conor Kennedy Harry Styles (December 2012 - January 2013) |occupation = Singer, Actress }} Taylor Swift is a singer. She has been in a few movies and guest starred in tv series. Her latest album is Reputation her latest album more recently is Reputation. She is dating Calvin Harris and has a younger brother called Austin. She has released albums so far. Biography Taylor was born in Reading, Pennsylvania. Her family moved to Wyomissing where she started writing songs at just 5 years old. When she was 16 she released her album 'Taylor Swift'. Her lyrics and songs captured a varied audience and helped her get a multi-platinum success of her albums. Her grandma inspired her to sing, she had been a professional opera singer. By the age of 10, Taylor was singing at a multiple local events, including fairs and contests. She sang "The Star-Spangled Banner" at a Philadelphia 76ers game when she was just 11, and began writing her own songs and learning guitar at 12 years old. To pursue her music career, she often visited Nashville, Tennessee, the country music capital. In Nashville she co-wrote songs, and tried to land a recording contract. Her parents noticed her dedication and passion for music, so Taylor and her family moved to nearby Hendersonville, Tennessee, in an attempt to further Swift's career. A performance at The Bluebird Café in Nashville helped her get a contract with Scott Borchetta's Big Machine Records. She released her first single, "Tim McGraw," in 2006, and the song became a Top 10 hit on the country charts. It also appeared on her debut album in October of that same year, selling more than 2.5 million copies. She produced more popular singles, including "Our Song," which was a No. 1 country music hit. "Teardrops on My Guitar," "Picture to Burn" and "Should've Said No" were also successful tracks. Her latest album '1989' has also had many no.1 hits. Reputation has hits as well. In January 2015, Taylor Swift replied to a superfan of hers, Caillou Pettis on popular social media site Tumblr, about his issues with bullying. Facts To find some facts about Taylor Click this link. Filmography 2015, Taylor Swift: Style 2014, The Giver (2014) - Rosemary 2012, The Lorax - Audrey 2011, New Girl - Elaine 2010, Valentine's day - Felicia 2000, CSI: Crime Scene Investigation - Haley Jones Songs These are all of her songs as of July 2015. Red dress profile pic.jpg 198.jpg Taylor 9.jpg Taylor 10.jpg Taylor 8.jpg Taylor 5.jpg Taylor 6.jpg Taylor 4.jpg Taylor 3.jpg Tay tay.jpg Taylor swift.jpg Taylor-swift 416x416.jpg Category:Singer Category:Actress Category:Celebrities Category:Taylor Swift Category:Songwriter Category:Female Category:Movies Category:Tv Series